warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fujin/@comment-33544750-20171102104649
Seing the armament vote, I've decided to make a case for punisher Fujin. Fujin weakness is against plasma and his strength is against rockets. It is pretty decent against projectiles as long as it's not a barrage of punishers that takes out his shield fast. Fujin strength is his shield and his weakness is inability to move while shield is deployed. Fujin has a decent speed and does not slow down when falling from heights. Fujin can fire over small obstacles when deployed and can fire at a stealthed stalker when not deployed. To minimize Fujins weak points it means you have to 1. avoid plasma fire - we avoid plasma by having a larger reach. You can safely destroy an enemy plasma bot from the distance of 400m. The speed of 44 means you can outrun most plasma bots when they try to close the distance. If you find yourself in a battle where you can't avoid the plasma, run towards the enemy and deliver full punisher dps. 2. avoid being outreached -if you're using Tarans or Orkans, you will often find yourself deployed, unable to move and with your enemy just a few meters out of your reach reigning fire. This does not happen with punishers, fire away! 3. avoid reload time -the worst thing is to be stuck in shield mode, unable to move and unable to fire, because you're reloading. The chance of this happening is very high with any other weapon than punisher. With punishers, you pack 167k of potential hurt in each weapon, enough to take out all but the most powerful shielded bots in one cycle under the right conditions. With punishers, Fujin will minimize his own reload time while being able to stay in battle long enough to maximize the reload time of his enemies. To maximize Fujins strong points you have to 1. Make use of his regenerating energy shield you can safely regenerate the shield in cover while you empty the remaining munition from your punishers to reload and get back to battle at full strength. Punisher Fujin has the most potential to walk out of a victorious battle without any serious hurt. You can protect your teammates, which you will find yourself doing very often and why I recommend maxing out Fujin to lvl 12 as soon as possible, sooner than your weapons. A bot and an Ancile shield in one - Ancile alone takes 76mil silver and over 20 days to max out, talk about great value! 2. Use the devastating potential of 3 medium weapon slots A barrage of 3 medium slot Punishers takes out any energy shield out in just a few moments at the distance of full 500m, allowing your rocket team mates to deliver the full punch of their weapons into any Ancilot, Ancileo, Haechi, Carnage and enemy Fujin. Maximizing this point takes out all the other weapon choices that can be better utilized by other bots - Tulumbas, Molot, Hydra. A good case could be made for playing a Scourge Fujin, but these weapons are unavailable to most players. 3. Become a shield breaker There aren't many physical shield bots that can deliver any kind of serious hurt to your gatling tower while your destroy their only means of defense at 400m Let's admit it, Fujin was born to be equipped with punishers and with the rusty Red Dragon skin, it looks like a tower of hurt straight out of Fallout Wasteland. In the world of Orkans, Tulumbas and Energy shields, Punisher Fujin is a force to be reconed with.